The Adventures of Lizzy Bennet Book 1
by KateSpeck
Summary: PREVIEW ONLY; AVAILABLE ON AMAZON/KINDLE - The first of a three-book series, this story begins with Elizabeth Bennet as a ten-year-old girl who loves to climb trees and has an active imagination. Fitzwilliam Darcy moves into the neighbourhood with his ailing mother and develops a great friendship with the young girl. Rated K for mild language. Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: none; padding: 0.5em;"br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /  
table class="myborder" style="max-width: 100%; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px; border-width: 1px; border-style: outset;" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="6"  
tbody  
tr  
td class="myborder_only_bottom" style="max-height: 999999px; border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-style: outset;"Books » Pride and Prejudice » strongThe Adventures of Lizzy Bennet Book 1/strong/td  
/tr  
tr  
td class="myborder_only_bottom" style="max-height: 999999px; border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-style: outset;"  
table style="max-width: 100%; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px;" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px;"Author: KateSpeck/td  
td style="max-height: 999999px;" align="RIGHT"select style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle; cursor: pointer; line-height: 30px; font-family: inherit; height: 30px; padding: 4px 6px; color: #555555; border-radius: 4px; background-color: #ffffff; border-color: #cccccc;" name="chapter"  
option selected="selected" value="1"1. Chapter 1/option  
option value="2"2. Chapter 2/option  
option value="3"3. Chapter 3/option  
option value="4"4. Chapter 4/option  
option value="5"5. Chapter 5/option  
/selectinput style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle; font-family: inherit; width: auto; cursor: pointer; -webkit-appearance: button;" type="BUTTON" value=" » " /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px;"  
table style="max-width: 100%; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px;" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px;"Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Friendship - Reviews: 126 - Published: 04-15-19 - Updated: 06-01-19/td  
td style="max-height: 999999px;" align="right"id:13261642/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Year 1803/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emMarch 1803/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""LIZZY!" Mrs. Bennet shouted. "LIZZY BENNET! Where is that child, Jane? It is nearly dinnertime and I will not delay the meal again if she is late like yesterday."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I will find out where she has gone, mama." The twelve-year old girl answered softly. "She is likely on Oakham Mount again and I will bring her back. Please start without us and we will return shortly."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet, her father, smiled tenderly, as he peeked his head out from his study. "We will delay until your return, Jane." He looked at his wife in the foyer, "I am not hungry yet, Mrs. Bennet, and would not mind finishing my book." He walked back to his solitude as he chuckled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Lizzy!" Jane called for her sister breathlessly near the top of the mount with a lone tree. "Lizzy, where are you? It is dinnertime and mama is upset that you are not home yet. Where are you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""SHHHH!" Jane heard but could not see where the sound came from./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where are you?" The older girl looked up and around but saw no one in the tree./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""SHHHH! You must be quiet, Jane. The bear will become frightened and I will lose my chance to capture the magnificent creature." The young girl whispered from behind the tree trunk about eight feet above ground. "I would rather be on ice than on the dreaded ship where I will be sick repeatedly. Do you have some rope? A large net, perhaps? Maybe the polar bear will enjoy some fresh fish instead. Blasted! I am unprepared to capture the animal, Jane! I must retreat for now and begin again tomorrow."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Jane giggled, "Who are you today, Lizzy? What is a bear? A polar bear?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy climbed down the tree with ease and swung from a branch before her feet landed on solid ground, "Polar bear is a large, four-legged, animal that lives in the cold northern ice-lands. It is a gigantic beast with sharp teeth and long claws with white fur to match the icy environment and can eat a man whole. It stands tall on its hind legs and is the most fearsome creature in the arctic lands. I am Midshipman Horatio Nelson, the fearless leader of the Royal Navy! All bears will bow to me and once I capture the king polar bear, I will be the most famous naval officer in the world!" She exclaimed as she raised both of her arms in victory./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, officer," Jane laughed, "your dress is dirty and mama will be angry with you for being late to another meal. Let us dust you off and get you home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy kicked the dirt on the ground, "I don't understand why girls have to wear dresses and be so dull. I would rather wear trousers and go on explorations and be on a ship. I want to learn how to fence and shoot." Her spirits lifted quickly and she had a gleam in her eye as she spoke, "I believe papa is close to allowing me to ride Lily, Jane. I have been begging him to show me and you know our mare cannot go very fast so it should be completely safe. Will you help me convince him?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""If you wish, Lizzy," Jane nodded. "I still think it is scary but if any of us can convince papa, it is you. He denies you very little."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy beamed and spit into her hand and stretched it out to her sister. "Come, come, Jane. You must shake on it. This is how pacts are made, I read, and you are giving me your pledge."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That is foul, Lizzy Bennet!" Jane crinkled her nose. "I don't want to touch your dirty hands. Hurry, sister. You still have to change out your dress before mama sees you. She will be furious when she sees your petticoat deep in mud again."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy grinned, "Last one home is a rotten egg!" And she lifted up her skirts and ran as fast as her little legs could take her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Jane laughed as she hurried her steps. "I will still beat you to the door, Lizzy! Run fast but do not fall!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet looked out his window from his study and saw his daughters running towards home outside. He smiled to himself as he listened to their merry giggles with the joie de vivre that radiated from their innocence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He looked at his pocket watch to check the time and knew that his wife would be flustered with the delay of their meal but he cared not of her reaction. He loved that his second daughter, who had just turned ten, enjoyed life as he had once done, while he was now a miserably married man, carrying the burdens of life and adulthood. He loved his wife and his family but this was not where he had envisioned his life all those years ago before his older brother had unexpectedly passed in an accident. With his lack of interest of being a landowner and wishing he had been allowed to pursue his academic career instead, he sighed as considered what he could do to encourage his dear Lizzy to find happiness. Of his five daughters, ranging from four to twelve years in age, he knew Lizzy was extraordinary at ten years old and more intelligent than grown men who had received some schooling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He looked down at the ledger and sighed again. The Longbourn funds were enough to be comfortable but not quite sufficient to hire a governess or tutors, to provide for the education that he wished for Lizzy. They were no paupers but with Mrs. Bennet's propensity to overspend, with her extravagance for elaborate tables and large joints of meat, and with his own lackadaisical view of managing the property, not caring whether his land was being fully utilised or if the tenants were content with his ownership, he knew there were limited options to give his daughters their hearts' wish. He closed the ledger to give up once again and to return to his book when he heard Lizzy shout, "I AM THE MASTER OF MY WORLD!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet laughed loudly to himself and opened the door as the girls entered Longbourn, "I AM THE MASTER OF MY WORLD, TOO!" He lifted the young spitfire and circled her around in his embrace and placed her back down to hug Jane while both girls laughed. "I am determined to be a better father to you, daughters. There will be some changes in our immediate future and more to come. I solemnly swear it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Bennet ran to the foyer to see her husband of thirteen years and her two eldest daughters cheerfully laughing together. She began to shriek, "Lizzy! Your dress is a mess and there is a tear on it. You horrid child, you will give me grey hairs before my time. Dinner is half an hour late and it is all your fault!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet stood in front of the petite girl and coughed, "Mrs. Bennet, I kept the girls from getting to the dining table and take full responsibility for the delay. Go on, girls." He nodded to his daughters with a soft smile. "Fanny, let us give them five minutes before we eat. I would like a word with you in my study." He looked at his wife directly who was scowling at the girls heading up the stairs. "Now, Mrs. Bennet."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Bennet begrudgingly followed her husband to the study and he closed the door after a deep breath./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm emsoooo/em hungry," whined Lydia, the four-year old girl who was attempting to steal a piece of potato from the dining table. "My tummy is crying. Can I eat now?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Jane slapped her hand away from the potatoes and gave her a piece of bread. "Papa is speaking with mama in his study and I do not know what is taking so long. Lizzy, go and see if they are done. Papa will forgive you if he catches you sneaking about."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""NO!" Lizzy exclaimed, "Mama will tan my hide. You know she hates that papa allows me so much freedom. YOU go and see what is taking so long. Mama forgives you for everything."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""It is because I do not eavesdrop on them, Lizzy!" Jane retorted and laughed. She stuck out her tongue at her silly sister and gave a piece of bread to Kitty under the table while Lizzy split one with Mary./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet then entered the dining room where the five girls were already sitting. He coughed, "My apologies for the delay, ladies." He sat down and looked at the young girls. "I am surprised that you did not dig into the meal already, girls. How kind of you to wait for us without taking a bite."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy suddenly choked on her bread and began to cough violently. She spit out her food and spray of crumbs landed on her plate as she gasped for breath. She looked sheepishly at her parents and mumbled, "Sorry, mama. Sorry, papa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh, Lizzy Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet admonished, "You will be the death of me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Kitty and Lydia began to laugh as Mr. Bennet chuckled. "I had some, too, mama!" Lydia gladly shared. "So did Jane and Mary and Kitty! I'm starving and want to eat now!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Bennet covered her amusement, "Once your father says grace, we may eat." She patted Lizzy's hair gently and smiled at her before lowering her head for prayer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Bennet family ate their meal with their typical rowdiness and excitement in sharing their day. Mrs. Bennet spoke of some of the gossips she had heard from her sister Phillips and Mr. Bennet talked of some of the events in the papers. Lizzy asked morbid questions after questions about the Despard Plot, which was an attempt to assassinate King George III in 1802, and how quickly someone would die from being hanged, drawn, and quartered; and the younger girls spoke of the new puppies born at Lucas Lodge, their nearest neighbour in Hertfordshire./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet stood after the meal and made an announcement. "Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, and Miss Bennet," he took a deep breath. "Whew, that is quite a number of Miss Bennets in one place." He smiled. "I would like to share with you the discussion your mother and I had earlier, and tell you of the changes coming to our humble home. After much deliberation of the choices before us, we have agreed to hire a governess for you girls. There will be some tightening of the belt, sort to speak, and we will all have to adjust to economising some of our comforts, but I promise it will not be a heavy burden. We will need to work as a family to reduce any excess costs and I will do my duty to ensure that my family is cared for. I know your mother worries for all of our future and it has come to my attention that her fear of being tossed into the hedgerows is not completely unwarranted, since Mary's piano stool will belong to my distant cousin who will inherit Longbourn if we have no sons in the future." He looked at his wife and smiled, "I will be a better husband to you, dear Fanny, and we will strive to be better parents."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy stood and embraced her father first. "Thank you, papa. I have always wished for a governess and I will do everything I can to help you as well. I can look over the ledgers with you and," she looked at Jane and winked, "if you will teach me to ride Lily, I can tour the property with you and your steward and take on the duties that a son would have. I know I can be a good helper, papa!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet chuckled, as he kissed the top of his daughter's head, "We shall see about Lily, Lizzy. I do not think your mama would want you to behave as a son and I am quite content to have five wonderful daughters by my side. As for the ledgers," he patted her back, "I shall welcome your help there. You have a good brain for arithmetic and it will be nice to have another pair of eyes to review the numbers." He turned to the rest of the girls, "Now, we shall have everyone do their share but first and foremost, we must ensure that our tenants are looked after so we have a good planting season. If the crops are plentiful and we have a good harvest in the fall, we will all benefit from helping each other and everyone will be content. I know Jane and Lizzy have begun to learn about visiting tenants from Lady Lucas," he looked at his wife, "but I believe as mistress of Longbourn, you will also benefit from calling on them with the girls." He knelt next to her seat and kissed her hand. "I know you have not had the experience of being a mistress of a manor, Fanny, but I am tremendously proud of all that you have done so far. I know I can trust you to learn and be the best mistress Longbourn has ever seen."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Bennet blushed profusely with the sudden show of affection and nodded. "I will do my best, Thomas. I promise."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Bennet beamed and kissed his wife's hand once more. "Girls, into the drawing room with you all. I shall read to you a story by Jonathan Swift tonight. It is called 'Gulliver's Travels' and it begins with a voyage to a wondrous place called Lilliput." He looked at Lizzy and smiled, "Captain Lizzy, if you will please bring it from my study."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy jumped from her seat and ran to the study. She had read it once before but it was most entertaining when her father read to them, as he was best with the voices and kept the girls on the edge of their seats with his storytelling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Bennets sat together to begin a new custom of spending more time as a family and Mr. Bennet was eternally grateful that he had stepped out of his study for a change so that he could provide for his family to the best of his capabilities./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_April 1803_

Lizzy was once again atop her favourite tree at Oakham amount, this time imagining herself as a giant looking over the Lilliputians and attempting to not squash them with her enormous feet. "I must stay up here, my dear friends, so that I do not flatten you with my large size. If I sneeze the wrong way, you will be blown away to the next county!" She commanded the small wild-berries she had picked and had lined up at the foot of the tree. "You can't come up here! Stay!"

"To whom are you speaking?" A tall young man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked her.

Lizzy screamed from the surprise and fell out of the tree, unable to hold on to the branch. She braced for impact with the ground but rather than the hard surface of the land, she fell into the soft arms of the stranger.

"Oof!" The young man grunted. "You are heavy for someone so little. What are you doing up in a tree? Girls should not be climbing."

Lizzy growled, "What do you know about being a girl? You are just an overgrown boy with long arms and a big nose! Put me down!"

She straightened her dress and her hair when her feet touched the ground. "Who are you? I was only playing harmlessly and you startled me. This is _my_ tree. I can do whatever I wish on it."

The young man huffed, "You can climb it all you wish but you do not own this tree! This part of the land does not belong to anyone and it is for everyone's use. Perhaps I will claim it for myself."

"Ha! Too late!" Lizzy laughed. "I've claimed it for my use and you'll have to fight me to the death to take it from me!" She pointed to her name that she had carved on the trunk on the opposite side. "My house is right there," she pointed to Longbourn, "and is the closest estate to this tree. If you'll pay me a small usage fee, perhaps I might share it with you." She grinned broadly at the prospect of earning a farthing or two.

The young man covered his amusement with a cough. "Your name is Lizzy?" He read the tree carving. "You are not dressed like a servant so I believe you are a gentleman's daughter. How old are you?"

"Why should I tell you? We have not been properly introduced and you are a stranger. You could be a thief, for all I know! Are you here to rob me?" Lizzy asked impertinently. "Who are _you_? What are _you_ doing here?"

"My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy." He replied patiently. "I am here with my father to tour Netherfield as a prospect to lease it. Father is riding with the steward there but I am upset with him and had no desire to stay there so I decided on a walk. I only wish for a seat to calm myself for a while." He pulled out a guinea from his pocket. "Payment to use your tree for a quarter hour?"

Lizzy's eyes opened widely to see the shiny coin in his hand and gladly took it from him. She sat down at the foot of the tree first and Darcy sat down next to her.

"Why are you upset with your father?" Lizzy asked. "Why give me such a sum to sit here? Are you very wealthy?"

Darcy sighed, "You ask a lot of questions after being paid so handsomely, young lady. What is your surname, Miss...?"

"Bennet. Lizzy Bennet. You can call me Lizzy. I live in Longbourn and I am ten years old. My mama gets vexed with me often and she used to call for her smelling salts but that was before papa decided to be nicer to her and she doesn't get as cross as much now except when I dirty my dress, which is all the time. I have four sisters and mama says I am a hoyden but I prefer it. I wish I were born a boy instead and I hate wearing dresses, but John Lucas smells awful so I suppose I like being a girl." She leaned over and sniffed the young man. "You don't stink, though. You smell quite pleasant."

Darcy began to chuckle and it became boisterous and could not cease until there were tears in his eyes. "Oh, I have not laughed so in ages. Thank you, Lizzy. You are most entertaining."

Lizzy smiled, "So, why are you angry with your father? What kind of name is Fitzwilliam? I thought 'Elizabeth' was a hard name but having to spell out your name sounds terribly difficult."

Darcy began to laugh again but grew sombre soon. "You can call me William, Lizzy. I argued with my father that I am old enough to take on more responsibilities but he would not hear of my delaying attending university this year. I will be eighteen in July and am all grown up, but he wants me to go to Cambridge while my mother is ill and might die soon. She wants to be close to Cambridge and London and papa chose Hertfordshire as the midpoint. I want to go back home to Derbyshire but mama needs her treatments and I cannot disappoint her." He wiped his eyes discreetly with the back of his hands. "I wish I were a girl so I do not have to leave. I have a little sister who is five and she can stay with mama. I was at Eton when mama got sick and I will be at Cambridge while she gets sicker. I don't want to go."

Lizzy sympathetically leaned on her head on his shoulder. "I would be angry, too. I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Although I don't get along with my mama, I wouldn't want her to be ill. But it is not your father's fault. He must love her very much to look at Netherfield for your mother so she can be close to you."

William sighed, "Perhaps I am not as wise as I thought. You are quite intelligent for a ten-year-old, Lizzy. I think I am angrier with myself for not being there for my mother when she weakened. She never fully recovered after my sister's birth and I was helpless to do anything about it. If only... if I had..."

"You couldn't have changed a thing. Your mother would be still ill and you would be stupider without an education. Isn't it more honourable that you do the best you can in your studies to make her proud? I would love to go to university. Papa says Oxford is superior but I would attend Cambridge." Lizzy broadly grinned.

William stood and helped his new friend to her feet. He bowed formally, "Thank you for your ear, Lizzy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another guinea. "This is to reserve a future use of your tree, Lizzy. When my father leases Netherfield, I should like to come up here as often as you will allow."

Lizzy beamed and took the coin from him. After placing both coins inside her shoes, she spit into her palm and held it out for William to shake it. "Granted, sir. I promise to share my tree with you as much as you wish. No further payment needed."

He shook her hand after spitting into his own hand and smiled. "I will make my payment as due, my little friend. I never thought it would be so nice to speak to a little girl before. Thank you, Lizzy."

Lizzy and William separated and looked back a few times to wave at each other as they returned to where they were expected.

"And what adventures did you have today, Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet asked his precious daughter. He had been touring the grounds and had just finished speaking with his steward outside. He walked back with Lizzy and noted a large tear on her dress. "What has happened to your dress? You have torn your skirt."

"Well, papa, I was Lemuel Gulliver, trying to keep my distance from the Lilliputians so I didn't squash them with my shoes, when an evil giant came to shake my tree to sacrifice it to the gods. I was able to ward off the monster from taking my tree but found out that it was a sad boy in disguise instead and I offered to share my tree so he wouldn't be so sad." Lizzy proudly explained. "He is my friend now and I promised he could use my tree whenever he wished. Perhaps I'll carve his name on the tree trunk for him."

Mr. Bennet laughed at her story. "And what happened to your Lilliputians?" He asked. "Were you able to save them from your feet?"

Lizzy shrieked, "NOOOO! They were annihilated by the gigantic shoes!" She lifted her feet to look at her soles, which had remnants of wild-berries on them. 'Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy.' He will be sorely missed."

Mr. Bennet could not contain his amusement and burst out laughing. "Oh, Lizzy! Your mama will be quite vexed with your torn dress and stained shoes. What wonderful adventures you have had!"

Lizzy's eyes shone with mischief. She bent to pull something out of her shoes and smiled, "Well, papa, my giant friend did pay me for the use of my tree so perhaps you can convince mama to not be so cross." She dropped the two guineas into her father's palm and ran off inside the house.

Mr. Bennet saw the shiny coins in his hand and gasped. "What in the world?" He knew Lizzy's imagination was remarkable but it had never produced real coins before. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, the places you'll go, Lizzy! What fantastic adventures lie in your future, my dear, dear child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_July 1803_

"Have you heard Netherfield is let at last?" Mrs. Bennet excitedly shared at the dinner table. "My sister Phillips has told me that a very wealthy gentleman of at least 10,000 a year will be moving into the place with his wife and two children next week. He looked at the place several weeks ago and liked the place so much that he will be staying throughout the autumn and is likely to stay until spring. Apparently, his wife is very ill and cannot tolerate the awful air in London but they want to have the best doctors nearby, and the winters in their home up north are too harsh for her condition."

Mr. Bennet raised one brow as he eyed his second daughter. "Is it a Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Bennet? With a son and a young daughter?"

"Why, yes, it is. How did you ever know, Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "Do you know the family? They are very prestigious but I had not heard of them before."

"I believe there is an acquaintance in the family, Fanny." Mr. Bennet winked at Lizzy. "I have heard the young master has somewhat of a giant stature and has little care for Lilliputians."

Lizzy snorted while she attempted to rein in her laughter. "Perhaps the Lilliputians will form a revolution and attack the giant while he sleeps."

"Oh, Lizzy, Mr. Bennet! What are you speaking of? Lilliputians are not real!" Mrs. Bennet cried out. "The gentleman has connections to an earl and his wife is the daughter of one! We have never met someone so closely related to nobility before! What excitement! What a perfect chance to throw our daughters in the paths of rich men!"

"Oh, Fanny, not only are our daughters much too young to think of marriage, but I understand Mr. Darcy's son recently turned only eighteen." Mr. Bennet responded. "Our daughters will marry worthy men of their choosing when they are ready and not a day sooner. We have many years to enjoy their company and Mrs. Porter has already done an excellent job of teaching them of many subjects." He nodded his thanks at the governess who was sitting between Kitty and Lydia, who were six and nearly five years old. "I could not be prouder of our dear daughters and we have much to do to increase their portions in the next five to twelve years."

Mr. And Mrs. Bennet had seen to many changes these past two months and had economised thoroughly with some sacrifices. The food selections were less extravagant, the brandy not as superior, and what furnishings that did not need replacing were cleaned or mended. Their hope was to double their daughters' dowries before their coming out so each would have at least £1,000 and another £1,000 at Fanny's passing. Mr. Bennet had written to his wife's brother Edward Gardiner, a hard-working investment businessman who worked with many prestigious gentlemen in London, for advice to increase some funds that he had set aside for small ventures. Mr. Bennet did not wish to gamble away his income but had put a little aside for good opportunities as his brother advised.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Yes, dear Mr. Bennet. Our girls have made us very proud and I have been learning much from visiting our tenants as well. They are pleased to see me more involved and have spoken kindly about me to our neighbours. Lady Lucas has been very helpful and we have begun to make clothes for the orphanage. Even Jane and Lizzy have begun to sew for them."

"Can I sew?" Lydia asked her governess. "I want to try!"

Mrs. Porter, the governess, smoothed the adorable girl's hair, "Soon enough, Miss Lydia. Your fingers have a little more growing to do so you do not poke it with needles. You must learn to use your fork and knife first."

The Bennet family smiled tenderly at the youngest girl, who was eager to grow up and help around the house.

"I hate sewing! I don't understand why girls must learn to sew and embroider and sit still and drink tea all day," Lizzy complained as she stirred her food with a fork. "I read about the Spartans this week and those girls were allowed to learn to fight with swords and spears from a young age. The women there could vote and be an equal to their men. Why must I live in such an uncivilised period where I have to wear dresses and keep my petticoats clean?" She sighed, "It is so unfair."

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "But Spartan women shaved their heads and dressed like a man for their wedding day. You would not like shaving your head, I should think."

Lizzy gasped at the thought. "I like the hair on my head, papa! I should not like to be bald." She gulped, "As much as I enjoy the thought of pretending to be a boy, I wouldn't want for people to think I _look_ like a boy! I like my hair just fine!"

The other diners laughed loudly with Lizzy's declaration and finished their meal with happy conversations.

"Do you actually live up there?" Lizzy heard a voice call from below her favourite tree trunk the next week. "I might be shocked if I found you on the ground instead of high in the tree."

"William! How nice it is to see you again!" Lizzy responded with joy. "I was pretending that an enemy spy on horseback was approaching to capture me to take me back to Persia to torture me for my secrets. I will never relent! THIS IS SPARTA!" She pounded her chest as she yelled out.

William laughed heartily as she sat down on the tree branch. "Do you want to jump down and I can catch you again? Since my horse is so tall, you have to only stretch down and you can sit on my stallion."

"Oh! Your horse is magnificent! What is his name?" Lizzy did as he suggested and swung on the branch to easily fall into William's open arms. He sat her down in front of him to securely hold her.

"He is named Snowflake. He has a little white patch on the top of his nose and my sister Georgiana named him. It is a silly name for a horse but my sister is five." William laughed while he guided his horse to a trot.

Lizzy bounced on the saddle excitedly, "I have been begging papa to teach me to ride but he has been so busy, I haven't had a chance. Will you teach me? I promise to be a good student! It is my life's greatest wish to ride a magnificent beast like yours. I feel so tall and mighty atop a horse like this!"

He chuckled, "I will teach you a little but I will have to ride with you so you do not fall off. Your father might kill me if you were injured and I have not yet met him!" He sat himself on the back of the saddle while lifting her to sit astride in the centre. "Place your feet above mine on the loops right there and there," he pointed to the stirrups. He adjusted his feet so her short legs could reach. William gave her the reins to hold while he held it with her. "If you want to go right, you pull on the right. If left, pull left. The horse will walk towards the direction he sees so just think of which way you want him to look."

Lizzy did as told and excitedly asked, "How do you make him go faster? Did he climb the hill easily? He is so strong! This is amazing!"

William held the young girl with one arm as he kicked Snowflake into a faster run. He laughed as Lizzy hollered her excitement and raised her arms in joy. As soon as Lizzy let go, her feet slipped off the stirrups and she began to slide off the seat.

"I got you, Lizzy," William confidently grabbed her by the waist and sat her back straight on the saddle. He soon slowed the animal to a walk and stopped next to Lizzy's tree. "You must keep your hand on the rein or the pommel of the saddle at all times, Lizzy. I have taken my sister on rides so I knew you would let go. You are not one to sit demurely atop a horse and that is why you cannot ride alone until you have had many lessons."

"I was terrified for a moment but I was glad you were sitting with me. That was by far the most fun I've had in all of my life. I felt as if I was flying in the air like a bird. Absolutely amazing!" She proclaimed.

William lifted himself off his horse and helped Lizzy dismount. "That was quite enjoyable. I forgot how fun it is to ride for the first time."

Lizzy smiled broadly, "Are you planning on staying in Hertfordshire until you begin university? I hope you will meet my papa so I can get his permission for more riding lessons. I have a surprise for you." She pulled his hand and walked him to the other side of the tree trunk. "It is now our tree. We own it in equal shares. What do you think?"

William beamed after seeing the carving that she had etched into the trunk.

LIZZY B.

W. DARCY

"Why do you have your first name there but not my first name?" He asked.

Lizzy giggled, "Because it is so dreadfully long, silly! 'William' has seven letters and it would take forever to carve that out so I shortened your name. My poor tree would have nothing left of its trunk if we put down our full names on it!"

William chuckled as he nodded in agreement. "Lizzy and Darcy, it is then, my little friend. Thank you. I must return. Father is eager to meet you and your family, and mama wishes for your mother to call on her soon. I told them about you and I hope you will be a good friend to my sister as well. She is not a hoy... she likes to play girlish things, like teacups and princess things, but she is very sweet and I hope you will be nice to her."

Lizzy smiled, "I will be very happy to meet her. My younger sisters like to pretend to be princesses and I always play with them. They wear paper crowns and veils on their heads and they say I am the most fun to play with!"

"You are a princess with them?" William asked. "Do you also like laces and ribbons?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrow, "Good lord, no! I am the valiant knight who will protect them from dragons and giant spiders. With my armour and sword, I am Joan of Arc, protecting my princesses from evil monsters and keeping out the enemy!"

William laughed merrily and mounted his horse. "As I expected, my brave knight. I shall know who to call when I next see a dragon or a spider. See you tomorrow, Lizzy. Same time, same place?"

Lizzy began to run home as she waved and yelled, "Same time, same place, William. Welcome to Hertfordshire!"

"William has returned, papa!" Lizzy shared with her father as he waited for her by the Longbourn gates as he did daily. "He took me on Snowflake and I thought I was flying like a bird. It was the most incredible feeling in the world."

Mr. Bennet furrowed his brows, "How do you fly on a snowflake, Lizzy? Where did the snowflakes come from in the middle of spring?"

Lizzy explained to him that William taught her to ride on a horse and although she nearly fell off because she was too excited and let go of the reins, she clarified that her friend had kept her safe and that he had experience from teaching his own sister how to ride.

Lizzy happily chatted and departed for her rooms to ready for dinner while Mr. Bennet turned to his study in contemplation. He did not know what kind of a young man this William Darcy was, not having met him yet, but at eighteen years of age, he wondered if the young master had other thoughts for his innocent, albeit independent and headstrong daughter, who was only ten years old. He speculated that with a five-year-old sister, Master Darcy likely thought of his Lizzy as a little girl, from how Lizzy explained to him, but he would make his own determination after calling on the elder Mr. Darcy the next day. He knew his daughter would not tolerate a restriction of any kind with her outings and there seemed to have been a bond forged between William and Lizzy after only two meetings, but he wanted to check for himself that this young man was not a dissolute brat who might harm his daughter in any way.

Mr. Bennet scratched his head to recall where he had heard the name of Darcy before, as he remembered seeing it on parchment recently, but gave up the idea and headed for the dinner table, where the family never failed to share their day and to talk about something they learned with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bennet." The handsome gentleman of about fifty years in age greeted the younger neighbour. "I am George Darcy and this is my son Fitzwilliam Darcy. He will be off to Cambridge for the Michaelmas term and I have heard you are an Oxford man."

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "I am, sir, I am. It is an honour to finally meet you, Master Darcy." He shook both of their hands and observed the younger man carefully. Fitzwilliam was very tall for an eighteen-year-old lad but still had a boyish face with very intelligent eyes. He appeared quite solemn, opposite of what he had expected.

Mr. Darcy the senior continued, "I have been told from Mr. Phillips that he is related to you by marriage to your wife's sister. You have five daughters and your wife has a brother named Gardiner? It is a great coincidence that I am one of the minor investors at Gardiner Enterprises, Mr. Bennet. I have heard of Mr. Gardiner and have worked with his associate Mr. Stone, but never met the man himself due to his busy schedules. Mr. Stone had asked his employer about Hertfordshire and had recommended Netherfield after hearing from Mr. Gardiner about the property. It is pleasant here and my dear wife is very pleased with the estate."

Mr. Bennet suddenly realised where he had seen the Darcy name before. Edward had sent a list of investments with his advice, which had Mr. Darcy noted as the top shareholder for the railway ventures. He relaxed after hearing of the common acquaintance, "I am told you also have a daughter? My daughter Lizzy is eager to make her acquaintance and has urged me to invite you all to dinner in two days' time. She has not ceased speaking of Snowflake and the adventure she had on the mighty stallion."

William Darcy smiled softly as he finally spoke, "I know I should have asked for your permission first, Mr. Bennet, and I apologise that I am meeting you for the first time today, sir. Li... Miss Lizzy was very excited and it was a short ride. I have ridden many times with my own sister and I am a capable rider."

Mr. Darcy added, "Fitzwilliam has been riding since he was four years old, Mr. Bennet. You will not find a better horseman in all of England!"

Mr. Bennet saw the young man colour in embarrassment and smiled. "As long as you can assure me that Lizzy will be kept safe on the horse, I will allow it. Thank you for your consideration, Master Darcy. I know she has found a good friend in you and I am assuaged in that you are a confident horseman. I hope to see you all soon at Longbourn."

"I will call on you tomorrow with Georgiana, Mr. Bennet, but if you will allow, my wife has difficulty being away from her comforts due to her exhaustion. If I may suggest dinner here at Netherfield in two evenings, it would be a great concession to me. We enjoy dining with the children and all of your daughters can join us." Mr. Darcy offered. "Mrs. Nicholls here has proven to be a wonderful housekeeper already and Lady Anne would be glad to plan out a wonderful meal for us."

Mr. Bennet readily consented and departed with a smile on his face. He was impressed with Mr. Darcy and his son, who had been respectful and highly intelligent. Finding that the master was investing with Edward Gardiner had affirmed his belief that his own ventures would work in his favour to increase his income. He placed a mental note to ask the elder gentleman for advice on crop rotations and tenant management when the chance presented itself. About ten years older than himself, Mr. Darcy appeared to be a very competent landowner and a good father to his two children.

"It is wonderful to meet you at last, Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Miss Darcy, you are so tall! I thought your brother was the tallest person I had ever met but I see all the Darcys are giants!" She stood in front of the shy girl and measured her height against hers. "You are only five years old? You are as tall as my sister Mary, who is eight years old! You are nearly a lady, Miss Darcy."

Georgiana Darcy giggled happily at Lizzy's antics to make her feel welcome and replied, "I'll be six in September. Call me 'Georgie', Miss Elizabeth. Can I call you 'Lizzy'? William told me so much about you. He said you made him laugh more than he could remember in years."

Lizzy immediately hugged her new friend. "I would be offended if you did not call me Lizzy, Georgie." They sat down to be introduced to everyone. Several minutes later, she turned to her father, "Papa, may I show Georgie the new piglets? They're the cutest things in the world and she will enjoy them. Can we go now?"

Mr. Bennet laughed as he nodded. "Do not take too long, though. I will ask Miss Carter to accompany you both." He watched the young girls leave with Miss Darcy's governess.

Mrs. Bennet blew out her breath, "That child, she will return with her petticoats covered in mud, I tell you, but she certainly knows how to put a smile on her friends." She eyed Fitzwilliam Darcy who sat calmly next to his father and nudged Jane to take a look at the handsome young man.

Mr. Bennet chuckled, seeing that his wife, in essentials, was ever the same; wishing to match their dear daughters with rich young men. He coughed and turned her attention to converse with the Darcy men.

Mrs. Bennet commented, "Your daughter seems a very good young lady, Mr. Darcy. She must take after her mother."

Mr. Darcy smiled, "All of your daughters are also very well-behaved, Mrs. Bennet. It is not surprising, having heard of your brother Edward Gardiner's reputation and he is an exceptional businessman and runs a very prosperous company, even if he is only one and thirty. He has a good mind for finances and with his successes these past ten years, I shall be more than happy to have my son continue our investments after he completes his studies." Mr. Darcy looked at his son proudly. "Fitzwilliam is eager to grow up but he still has much to learn before he is ready to carry the responsibilities of a gentleman. There is no rush, I continue to remind him."

"It is true, Master Darcy," Mr. Bennet responded. "You will suddenly wake up one day in your old age and wonder where the time has gone and only wish to be young once again." They laughed, "Marriage and children are wonderful, as your father will agree, but all older men wish for youth while the young wish for respect. No need to grow too fast, as I keep reminding Lizzy as well."

Lydia, being only four years old, soon grew restless and tugged on her governess' sleeves. "I'm tired. Can I go back to the nursery? I want to hear that story again."

Mr. Darcy smiled seeing the young child. Georgiana was slightly older than the youngest Bennet daughter but she had been accustomed to having a much elder brother as a companion and did not tire as easily.

Mrs. Bennet nodded and the governess took Mary, Kitty, and Lydia back to the nursery. After asking about Lady Anne's health and hearing about their home in the north, Mrs. Bennet kindly offered, "If there is anything I can do to be of assistance to Lady Anne, please do not hesitate to ask, sir. I did not grow up on an estate but have been learning more about the duties of a mistress and my Jane and Lizzy have been learning with me. I have lived in the area all my life and if there is anything we can do to help with your household, we will be happy to alleviate her concerns so she can focus on her recovery."

Mr. Darcy was grateful for the honest gesture of the kind family. Having been pursued for his wealth and status in town, he found this hamlet in Hertfordshire to be very peaceful and the townsfolk that he had met so far, which included the Bennets, the Lucases, and the Kings, to be genuinely welcoming and generous.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet." He answered. "I am thankful for the friendships offered and I look forward to my wife meeting you all tomorrow evening. Now, I know we have taken up too much time. Fitzwilliam," he turned to his son, "perhaps you can find your sister and..."

Suddenly, there a raucous noise coming from the hallway as the door burst open and the two girls ran into the sitting room.

"LIZZY BENNET!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked. "What in the world has happened?!"

Lizzy sheepishly walked to the centre of the room, with Georgiana and the governess covering their giggles behind her. While Georgiana remained pristinely clean in her ivory dress, Lizzy was coated from head to toe in mud, her face completely covered with grime and only the whites of her eyes and teeth were visible. "Well, mama, I was showing Georgie the piglets and one of them escaped the pen when I tried to hold two at the same time but then the mama pig came and bumped me from behind, causing me to fall flat forward. When I tried to stand up, I slipped and fell backward as well."

"Good lord, Lizzy Bennet. You are giving me grey hairs." Mrs. Bennet chided. She looked around and saw that Mr. Darcy, young Darcy, and Mr. Bennet were uncontrollably laughing with their hands over their mouths and she began to giggle as well.

The entire room erupted in laughter and Lizzy relaxed her shoulders and smiled. "Did you know that it was once believed that mud baths cured leprosy? People soaked in mud on purpose to be cured of ailments and it's supposed to be good for the skin. Perhaps I'll test it out and take a weekly mud bath to experiment its effects."

"Lizzy Bennet," her mother commanded, "go outside and I will have Mrs. Hill pour several buckets of clean water over you to wash off the mud then you must go and change your clothes immediately." She stood and curtseyed at her guests. "Please excuse me. See you tomorrow evening."

She ordered the petite girl back outside while the Darcys took their leave with smiles on their faces.

"You were right, Fitzwilliam. It would be impossible to keep a straight face when that young lady is in the room. She is bright and caring and humorous, to say the least." Mr. Darcy acknowledged. "The Bennets are respectable neighbours and your mother will be very pleased to make their acquaintance. Lizzy will be a good friend to you both."

"Oh, I wish she were my sister, papa." Georgiana dreamily commented. "Jane and the younger girls were nice but Lizzy is so fun."

Mr. Darcy stroked his daughter's hair, "We will be here for several months and you will have many young ladies to befriend, Georgiana. The Lucases have three daughters and Mr. King has a niece living with him as well. You will be surrounded by girls near your age and if everything goes well with your mama," he beamed at his cheerful daughter, "perhaps we might invite Lizzy to join us at Pemberley when we return home in the Spring. I have a feeling Mr. Bennet might be persuaded to have Miss Carter teach her additional subjects, as Lizzy has such a thirst for knowledge and endless energy, that she can do much if given the chance."

Georgiana smiled, "That would be wonderful, papa. I promise to work hard and learn as much as I can, too." She smiled at her governess. "Miss Carter is good with languages and the pianoforte and I know she can teach Lizzy lots of things."

The Darcy men smiled tenderly at the girl and kissed her head. Once arriving at Netherfield, they told Lady Anne all about their nearest neighbour and of the most muddied girl they had ever seen in all of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh! You are the prettiest lady I have ever met, Lady Anne!" Lizzy exclaimed as she curtseyed to the pale woman on the settee. With Mr. Bennet's permission, William had brought her to Netherfield after her riding lesson the next day. The Bennet family would be attending dinner that evening but Lady Anne had wished to meet the spirited girl first.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. It is quite a compliment and I am positively blushing from it." Lady Anne smiled at the petite girl who was nearly the same size as her daughter.

Lizzy responded, "I saw some ladies in London last year when I went to visit my uncle Edward and they had on beautiful dresses with lots of laces and jewels. Uncle said they were headed to the theatre and were all made up to look their best and I thought they looked very well, but truly nothing compared to you, milady." She bowed as if to royalty. "I don't think one should be judged by the cover but you have shining eyes and I've read that the eyes are the window to the soul. William told me that you are a Lady and I have not met any nobles before. Shall I walk backwards when I take my leave so you do not see my back-side, milady? I'm afraid I don't know the rules on how to behave with someone of your eminence."

Lady Anne burst out in laughter, "Come here, child. Please allow me to hug you in thanks for your kindness. No need to bow, Miss Bennet. I do not prefer being addressed as Lady Anne, as titles mean nothing to me and I was only fortunate to be born a daughter of an earl, and I would be honoured if you will call me Mrs. Anne. It most matters to me that I am Mr. Darcy's wife and mother to our children, and you are delightful and only my closest friends call me by that nickname. You are already so dear to me, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy smiled and embraced the frail woman, "Please call me Lizzy, Mrs. Anne. William and Georgie are so kind and I can see why." She sat next to her and observed her new friend closely. "You are very pale, Mrs. Anne. What kind of illness do you have? How long have you been ill? You must be old but not as old as Mr. Darcy appears. He is very handsome and William looks just like him and Georgie looks like you."

William snickered from the other chair hearing the young girl's statements. "I told you, mama, Lizzy does not mince words. She is blunt but not malicious."

Lady Anne laughed, "It is most refreshing, indeed! It is exhausting to smile and nod and sit quietly without knowing what someone is thinking, and Lizzy is honest and artless and I appreciate it very much." She turned to the girl and continued, "I became ill after Georgiana was born, with bleeding and stomach problems and have been very slow to recover, Lizzy. I have been ill for over five years now and the doctors have not been able to find a cure." She looked at her son and was glad Georgiana was still at her lessons. "It is a gift that I have one more day when I awake in the morning and I feel loved and treasured every day."

"Did you know that in the Bible, there was a woman who had bleeding problems for twelve years and she had to only touch the Lord's hem and she was cured? What have the doctors done for you to try to cure you? I will be praying for you, Mrs. Anne." Lizzy kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Lizzy," Lady Anne embraced the young girl once more. "The doctors bleed me every few weeks and when ice is available, cold baths to freeze the bad blood inside me." She saw the girl furrow her brows and smiled. "What is the matter, child? It is not painful, I assure you."

"No, Mrs. Anne. I was just thinking," Lizzy paused, "Well, if you are bleeding and they are making you bleed more, it is rather stupid to take away what precious blood you have, isn't it? It is like telling someone poor to throw away all of their money so they will be rich by giving up what they have. The arithmetic does not make sense. They should be giving you things to keep the blood inside of you rather than take it out." Lizzy tapped her chin in deep thought. "I heard drinking blood will cause you to be sick so perhaps other things that used to have blood in them? Maybe meats? Papa likes to eat his haunches a little soft and sometimes his pieces are bloody. He does not sick himself after, so perhaps that is worth a try?" She looked at the frail woman and carefully poked her pale cheek with one finger, "You need more blood inside you, not out."

Lady Anne nodded, "I will consider it, Lizzy. You are very intelligent and your logic makes more sense than those foolish doctors who have not been helpful for years."

Lizzy became distracted by the bottles of tonics on the table next to her as she lifted up several bottles and looked at the colour and consistency. "These are very pretty. This one reminds me of the pond near Lucas Lodge that looks like jewels when the sun shines on it. Mr. Jones, our town apothecary, told me a story of a woman he cured by making her stop drinking tea. Can you believe it? No more tea? He said that the woman kept being sick to her stomach and told her to take nothing but one fruit or vegetable per day to see what she could tolerate and found out that tea was the culprit. He is very clever and I asked papa if I could become an apprentice but he said I had to be a lady and drink lots of tea. I like fruits and chocolate drinks instead. Tea is only tasty if I sneak in more sugar than mama will allow. I tried marzipan in London and I loved it so much that my uncle always brings me some when he visits. Do you like strawberries? They are my most favourite fruit in the world."

William abruptly stood and bowed, "I will return shortly, mother, Lizzy," and departed his mother's room quickly.

"Lizzy," Lady Anne stroked the young girl's hair, "I believe Georgiana will be done with her music lesson very soon. I will have my maid take you to her now and Miss Carter can give you a language lesson. You just might have saved my life, my precious girl. I am going to order some hot chocolate drinks for you as a special treat. You are a blessing to us all."

Lizzy blushed, "I talk too much, Mrs. Anne, and I know I am a hoyden, and I have no idea what I said to you because I kept blabbering on, but if I can help you in any way, I am glad I could be of assistance. Mama says I have my head in the clouds but it's more fun than sewing and embroidering."

"I agree with you completely, Lizzy." Lady Anne answered. "I will rest a little before your family arrives this evening and I will have William show you the library. You may take any volumes you wish and I am sure Mr. Darcy will not mind if you keep them in return for your great friendship with me. Go on, Lizzy. Susie will take you to Georgie."

Lizzy hopped up and gaily skipped to see her young friend while she inspected her surroundings. Netherfield was a grand mansion and she was in awe of the paintings and tapestries hanging within. After joining Georgiana, she sat with Miss Carter to participate in Italian lessons and thoroughly enjoyed learning a new language with Miss Darcy.

Mr. Darcy ran into his wife's room, "Is it true? Do you also believe Lizzy might have found you a cure?" He knelt next to his wife and kissed her lips. "Fitzwilliam said this Mr. Jones might have a remedy for your stomach ailments."

"That young lady is not only a breath of fresh air, but she is a blessing to our family. She brings hope to my heart, dear George, and she probably cannot recall what she had said because so much is going through her brain. She is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Lady Anne beamed.

"No more bloodletting? You are in agreement with me now?" Mr. Darcy kissed his wife's hand. "I always thought it did not make sense to me, either, but it took the logic of an innocent child to finally convince you. Fitzwilliam is writing to Mr. Jones to come and see you at his earliest convenience. Whether he finds a cure or not, I am going to reward Lizzy for the hope she has given us, Anne. Georgiana wishes her to be her sister and it would be my heart's deepest wish if Fitzwilliam were to marry her as soon as she comes out in society. I cannot imagine a better young lady for our son."

Lady Anne laughed, "She is only ten, George, and William is far too young to think of marriage! Lizzy is wonderful and I would love to gain her as a daughter but I wish for William and Georgie and also for Lizzy to marry for love. Marriage without deepest of love would make them miserable and full of regrets later in life. You need only to look at my sister Catherine!"

Mr. Darcy laughed and easily lifted his wife to allow her to rest in bed. After a tender kiss, he left his wife to return to his study to write a letter to Mr. Stone at Gardiner Enterprises and hoped Mr. Bennet would approve of his gift.

The gentlemen sat in the library during the separation of the sexes. Mr. Bennet, Mr. Darcy, and William sat together to discuss the gift that Mr. Darcy had planned for Elizabeth Bennet.

"It is too much, sir!" Mr. Bennet argued. "That girl has so many facts and stories inside her head that she does not know what she is saying when she is spewing information out of her mouth. For you to offer £100 for her advice is far too generous."

Young Darcy chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows as his father smiled at their neighbour. He knew his father's generosity was far above the paltry amount that was first offered.

"Bennet," Mr. Darcy turned to his new friend, "do you know how much I have spent on my wife's treatment so far?" Mr. Bennet shook his head in the negative. "I have been trying to convince Anne to cease the bloodletting treatments for the past two years but all the doctors had been insistent that it was the only way to help her. Anne did not wish to give it up, given no other options, and I had spent over £3,000 these past five years to help my dearest wife. I assure you, my gift to Lizzy is a mere pittance compared to my gratitude." He poured a glass of port for Mr. Bennet. "I have written to Mr. Stone at Gardiner Enterprises and with your consent, I would like to begin an investment account in her name to see if we can get something started for her future. It is but a small show of my gratitude, Bennet."

Mr. Bennet smiled, "I suppose for Lizzy, I cannot deny her anything. All right, Darcy, I will accept your generosity under one condition."

"Name it." Mr. Darcy replied.

"I will tell you my background first, Darcy. I was in academia before I inherited my estate," Mr. Bennet clarified, "and I had met Mr. Gardiner the elder while I was an assistant professor at Oxford. Of course, I had ulterior motives at the time but because I wished to impress my future father-in-law, I supported Edward with his entrance into the university. Not only is Edward eternally grateful for his education that started his career at an investment firm, but he adores Lizzy, since the few rare times when I do go into town for my businesses, I take her with me and she loves her affectionate uncle. In exchange for your gift for Lizzy, I would like to send word to make a personal introduction between the two of you. Edward is due to visit here after Michaelmas for his annual holiday and although he dreads speaking of work during his time away, you will meet him in person and he will share his wisdom to grow Lizzy's gift. He will be personally involved to choose the best options for his favourite niece!"

Mr. Darcy beamed, "Thank you, Bennet. It would be tremendous."

The gentlemen finished their conversation and joined the ladies in the drawing room.

"Do you play the pianoforte?" William kindly asked Jane who was sitting demurely next to Lizzy. He had wished to speak with each of the Bennet daughters to find out more about them. He was curious if Lizzy was the only hidden gem in the family.

Jane shyly lowered her eyes, "I do not, sir. I have begun to learn to draw recently but Mary has begun her pianoforte lessons last year and has continued it with Mrs. Porter, and Lizzy has taken interest recently but I have not tried it yet."

William turned to Mary next to her and asked, "And do you enjoy the pianoforte? My sister had also started last year but she did not have the patience for it then and is now just learning again with Miss Carter."

"I like it very much, sir, and have dedicated myself to improving myself in something and practice for hours so I can excel at it." Mary answered stoically. "I have been told that a lady must work hard in order to prove their value, to be considered a worthy wife for a chance at happiness. A gentleman would not wish for a wife who has no accomplishments, I believe."

William chuckled, "You are eight years old, Miss Mary?" She nodded. "You speak as if you are eight and twenty, young lady. I honestly do not know what are considered to be accomplishments but I should be quite happy with a lady who cares for me and keeps my interest. I think you should do what makes you happy, Miss Mary, and not think too much on what others expect of you. Your sister Lizzy, for instance, would not care one bit if a man wished to marry her for her music or languages or dancing skills, but for the person she is alone."

"EEEWWW!" Lizzy exclaimed, "I will never marry anyone!" The adults broke out in laughter at her reaction. "I am going to travel the world and be the most famous explorer in history. Elizabeth Gulliver Bennet will be known as the discoverer of new lands that you have never heard of, and perhaps I will be attacked by pirates and will fight them off with my excellent swordsmanship skills. AARGH!" She growled as if fighting a pirate and swung around her teaspoon. "I might become a pirate captain with my own ship instead. That sounds much more thrilling, papa! Can I become a pirate? I wish to be a pirate more than anything else!"

The little girls all giggled and Georgiana laughed loudly next to Lady Anne. Mrs. Bennet shook her head but knew her silly daughter would change her mind the next day and the gentlemen were affirmed in their beliefs that Lizzy Bennet would truly have many adventures in her life and could not wait to see where her imagination took her next.


End file.
